Even if you're not mine
by crazychika03
Summary: -One Shot- sort of father's day gift or something I would hope that would give inspiration to draw a picture for my dad. Basically another Tennessee and Lil Bit story as they grow closer and bond together, nothing much.


She was small scrawny and under fed, she did her best to keep warm with blankets that had been placed over her pulling them up tighter and tighter over herself as her tiny frame lay in a small fuzzy ball. In the door way stood a tall, rather scrawny but well built frame, his large ringtail swished back n forth as he watched the tiny child, then the old 26-year old 'coon came into the room and sat next to the small child that came from the desert as he stroked her back; since she'd been with him she'd gotten more meat on her bones and his life seemed to have much more meaning and seemed more filled then what it what was. Whenever he tried to re-call his life before her it was hard, he could never remember much of it. It seemed like she'd always been there, the entire time! And now... Well now he couldn't think of a life without her! She awoke from her sleep looking up to him with tired sleepy eyes and smiled back at him as she crawled into his lap and snuggled him. "_I love you papa Tenny." _she said as Tennessee wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and stroked her hair, it must've been a long time since someone showed her any kind of love and care.

Tennessee plopped his head on the back of the bed frame, he was getting into too deep but right now at this very moment he didn't care... She meant too much to him for him to be able to let her go, he continually stroked her side becoming consumed into his thoughts as he began to wonder ... _'Was there ever a life before her? And if there was... What is like? My world seemed so dark and empty without her.' _he thought to himself as he held her tighter and tighter, it had only been four months since they'd come into each other's lives but it seemed like they'd always had each other, as if they were biological father and daughter. He wanted to take her back, for her own safety more then his freedom. If she lost him... she had nothing, at least, as far as he knew she would have nothing. He'd spent the last four months spoiling and loving his little girl, giving her money to buy her candy and other sweet treats, buying her toys and dolls that she'd eyed with a twinkle in her eye, playing with her, buying her pretty dresses that oogled over! She was so spoiled but it never once made her a rotten brat! For a child who had come from nothing this was so much for her! It was lot and she was grateful to have it all! He was always a safe place for her to hide when the world got too rough but as of late, he'd been teaching her to stand on her own two feet and be tough!

And boy was she a tough lil cuss! Recently she'd gotten into a fight with one of the local kids, a lil fox boy who'd been picking on her so much that she'd had enough and nearly tied his tail around him in a hog tie fashion, well she'd gotten punished from the fight but secretly Tennessee was awfully proud of her and how well she'd done in the fight! He chuckled at the memory shaking his head, he thought back to those stormy nights and how they sat by the fire talking or he'd sing her to sleep, all those times he'd ride her around on his back or they'd play sheriff and robbers or have tea parties. The more time went on the more he found himself getting better at this whole parenting thing and he was pretty proud of the job he'd done with her! Even if she wasn't his... She meant more to him then any of the gold and jewelry in the world! That little girl was his heart and soul his world, and he found that lately... She was all he needed, a baby girl.

And in return, she'd found he was her's. He meant at lot to her as well, he was always there when she was scared and needed somebody to cuddle or was having issues with boys, whenever one of the local boys was giving her trouble she'd always call on Tennessee and he'd come in giving them the evil eye and gripping his pistol just really to scare the boy, he'd never harm them, and the sight of the out-law the boys would go runnin leaving her giggling and looking to Tennessee like he was her hero! Well, he was in fact! He was her hero, he was like her knight in shining armor and she loved him more all the toys and cloths in the world! She had him wrapped around her little finger and could get whatever she asked for, even if it wasn't right off the bat she eventually got it!

Tennessee then got up off the bed, wrapped his little girl in the blanket and walked into the living room and sat in a rocking chair and began rocking her; he looked down at her as she lay in arms with his tail wrapped around her scrawny frame. He looked at her and finally found the nerve to start talking.

_'Ya know something lil bit, I can't think of a time where I didn't have you in my life. And honestly, I was starting to get pretty lonesome til you came along; and I don't feel so alone in this big ol' world anymore, I was gettin pretty tired of bein a thief even if I am in my the prim of my life! My world was a lonely place til you got here, and honestly you're the best thing that's happen to me. I swear you're like my lil guardian angel, maybe that should have been my nickname for you, Angel, cause that's what you've been to me. Heck if hadn't been for you kiddo, I might would be in jail by now. I love you kiddo.' _he said to her as he kissed her fore-head and held her tight, that was his princess and his lil girl.

They needed each other. She needed him and he needed her, and for each of them, that was enough for now.


End file.
